Chance Encounters
by Heckind0ne
Summary: Fresh out of college, Mai landed her dream job. All she wants is a stable life for her and her friend. Hopefully, she'll be able to achieve that goal. Ghost Hunt Teacher AU. Pairing: MaixNaru
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Heyo fam,

What you're about to read is the seedling of this story. This chap inspired and reviews inspired me to create a story out of it.

This might seem familiar because I have it posted in my Daily Lives of SPR one-shot fic.

So yall can skip and go to the next chap if you've already read it.

Plz review, favorite, and everything. Thank.

* * *

She slowly strolled through the park with her book in hand, unaware of her surroundings.

She inhaled the fresh air, then exhaled. She needed an escape from her life, luckily there was a nearby park.

 _'Glad I decided to not be a hermit today,'_ she thought to herself as she continued to walk unknowingly towards a stranger.

 _CRASH_

She suddenly smacked into a wall...

A wall that ... breathed?

 _'And smelled good too.'_

A cough brought her back to reality.

She looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes.

She was a woman who didn't normally care about looks, but she couldn't help but admire the man's eyes, though they may have been glaring at her. She began to steel herself to apologize. Until he opened his mouth...

"Are you just going to stand there after you sniffed me? I knew I had good looks but I didn't know I also smelled _that_ good."

Her cheeks flushed in anger, she glared at him.

"Oh to hell with that attitude asshole," she growled out.

He simply narrowed his eyes and smirked, "How about an apology?"

She smiled sweetly, "Oh, you want an apology?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," he started condescendingly, "Or are you that big of an idiot."

She strained to keep her 'smile' on her face, "Well luckily," she started in a low voice, "You can shove any desire of an apology up your arrogant ass."

The man opted to get away from his meddling family and ended up in this park. Not only did the scenery soothe him, but he also stumbled upon _her_.

He simply stared into the light brown eyes. He felt quite content in the presence of this person, a female no less, after all, they usually used him to get to his twin brother. But she didn't try to seduce him, making him somewhat happy.

His eyes trailed down to the book she held, _'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark by Alvin Schwartz'_. Intrigued to what the book was about he plucked it from her hands.

Her jaw dropped, she could not believe how rude this man was. First, he has this narcissistic attitude. Then, demands an apology. Now, he just took her book from her hands. She watched in amazement as he completely ignored her and read her book.

 _Collected from folklore and Retold by Alvin Schwartz, Drawings by Stephen Gammell._

 _'Interesting.'_

"Dear god," she muttered, "How rude can one person be?"

He simply stood and flipped the pages in reply, mainly fascinated by the grotesque drawings and stories.

"You do not seem like the type to be interested in stories like these," he commented and motioned to the book in his hand.

"And how are you to know that when we barely know each other?" she asked while looking away.

He looked up at her smiled slightly, "That's a statement that might change."

"And why would you say that?" she retorted.

He simply shrugged.

She jumped in surprise as she felt he phone vibrating in her pocket.

She took it out and answered, "Hello?"

" _Where are you?"_

"Oh, I'm at the park."

 _"Well hurry up and come back, I don't know what to do with her."_

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," with that she hung up.

She snatched the book right from the narcissistic man, "Well, it seems I have to go." And for some reason, she felt disappointed as she said that.

She looked up and saw that he was staring straight at her.

"I'm afraid that statement will have to remain true," she mumbled as she turned around.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Wait."

"At least tell me your name."

"Mai Taniyama," and with that, she ran.

When she was far enough she stopped. She was breathing heavily while holding her hand towards her heart. _'Oh god, what was that? Why am I feeling like this about a man I barely met?'_

She looked at the book and flipped through the pages, and noticed on the first page a name was written.

 _"Oliver Davis."_


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Lit fam,

Hope yall liked the last chap. So I'm gonna just discuss updating schedule super quick. I'm going to try and update every two weeks on Monday OR Tuesday. This is REALLY short, but as I go on, I am going to try and improve my writing and write larger chapters, so ples bare with me.

I JUST entered college, whereas Mai just finished it. So I'm going to be super busy.

Thank. Review and whatever...

* * *

Mai Taniyama awoke to an incessant ringing. She laid there for a few seconds-until she noticed that it wasn't her alarm, but her ringtone.

She shot out of bed and blindly reached for her phone, knocking down books and papers in the process.

"H-hello, Mai Taniyama speaking," she answered.

"Hi my name is Luella Davis, you sent in an application for an opening at our Elementary School," a cheerful yet professional voice responded.

"Oh yes yes," she remembers. "Did you call because something bad happened?"

"No, I've called to congratulate you for being accepted, and that we hope we get to see you soon before the school year starts."

"Oh great," she cheers, "What would be the best time to come in?"

"Considering it's nearing the start of the school year, anytime this and next week."

They both say their goodbyes and hung up.

Mai sits in her bed for a few seconds, not believing what just happened. She pinches herself in the arm to confirm she's in reality. _'Owwie'_

She then jumps out of bed and does a strange happy dance.

 _'I finally got the job I wanted!'_


	3. Chapter 2

She miraculously managed to make it to her destination without getting lost. Especially since it was her first time at this school. She parked the car and took a moment for herself. She took a deep breath, _I can do this. You can do this Mai._

She got out and entered the Main Office to check in at the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Mai Taniyama," she called out to the pinkette sitting closest to her, "Mrs. Davis told me to come anytime."

"Ahhh yes, Ms. Taniyama," she got up, "It'll be a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you, Ms..."

"Oh," she waved her hand, "No need with the Missus, makes me feel old. You can call me Madoka."

Mai smiled, "In that case, you can call me Mai."

"Here let me introduce you to the other staff," Madoka motioned her to follow. "You managed to come on a day when almost everyone is here."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's good, better to meet everyone now, in case of emergencies and such."

Mai was looking around the hallway, noticing that the building was only filled with offices. Then, they turned and ended up in a room bustling with people, filled with idle chatter. They finally noticed Madoka and the newcomer once the door closed with a loud thud.

All heads snapped towards the pair. Madoka smiled and waved, while Mai slowly inched behind her.

Madoka clapped her hands together to gain everyone's attention, "Good Morning everyone, I'd like to introduce the new member of our 'team'," she motioned to the girl hiding behind her, "This here is Mai Taniyama, she'll be the new kindergarten teacher for room 2."

Mai awkwardly waved, "Hello."

A man with black hair and glasses walked up to her, "My name is Yasuhara Osamu," he gently took Mai's hand and kissed it, "What a pleasure it will be to have you with us."

Mai immediately retracted her hand and turned to Madoka, "By any chance do you have any Hand Sanitizer," she then turned to Yasuhara, " _I need to disinfect my hands_."

At that, many of the teachers started laughing. Yasuhara looked incredibly flustered, while Mai just stood there with her hand over her mouth. _'D-did I say that out loud?'_

"You did say that out loud," Madoka answers.

Mai's eyes widen and she starts to apologize profusely.

"Oh God," she hides behind Madoka, "Already my first day, and I already snapped at someone. I'm so sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

A woman with red hair walks up and shakes Mai's hand, "Oh no, don't worry sweetheart. The idiot deserved it."

"U-uhh, thank you? Miss..."

"Call me Ayako."

"In that case call me Mai."

A man with long dirty blond hair in a low ponytail walks up behind Ayako, "My names Housho Takigawa, but you can call me Housho or Takigawa."

"If you ever need anything I'm in classroom 12," he shakes Mai's hand, "I'm a 2nd-grade music teacher."

 _WHACK_

Mai jumps back startled to see Takigawa get hit by Ayako's purse in the head.

"Don't scare her off you old pervert."

"I bet your face already scared her, you hag."

Seeing that they're about to start World War Ⅲ, a blonde haired teacher went over to the pair to stop them.

"Now now guys," he says in a low placating voice, "She's still here right. That surely is a sign that neither of you has scared her off."

They both stop and stare at John, then stare at Mai. Mai starts getting unnerved by the intensity of both their stares and starts to slowly inch back behind Madoka.

"Well, with that out of the way," Madoka says, trying to bring all the conversations back to the main topic(or person).

"Let us continue the introductions, shall we?"

"You've now met Ayako, Takigawa, and Yasuhara," She points to them as she goes.

She then points towards the blonde that calmed the arguing pair, "That right there is John Brown," he gave Mai a bright smile and small wave.

She then started motioning to the those farthest from them. She pointed to a girl who had short black hair, "That doll-like girl's name is Masako Hara."

Said _doll-like_ girl glared at Madoka, then gave a polite nod towards Mai.

"Hmmm, that's about it for today. Many other teachers are already in their respective classrooms."

"Thank you, Madoka."

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask any of us, alright?"

She nodded. "By any chance can you show me where my classroom is?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry, but I have to go back up front," she turns to the others, "One of you guys will give her the grand tour, _and by no means scare her off._ "

With that, the door closed with a loud bang.


	4. Chapter 3

RIP in pieces: Me. I tried to stay on a schedule. But finals literally killed me. I handed in my scantron with TEARS in my eyes. But here's a chap! Hope y'all like it! Comment any suggestions/constuctive criticism for this chapter, I'd like to improve my writing by lengthening it.

okay, this has gone on for too long, Happy Reading!

* * *

Yasu held open the door and slightly bowed, "Milady, right this way".

Mai hesitantly smiled and walked out the door, "T-thanks?"

Yasu led Mai around the school and showed her Room 2, making sure to talk about her room neighbor Gene Davis.

Why does that name sound so familiar?

He turned towards Mai, "Any questions Mai? Or do you want to head back to the lounge?"

"I think I'm good, thanks!" She chirped, happy because she was able to obtain a stable job that can provide quite a bit for her and her friend.

Unbeknownst to the two walking back, the principal and her son were also on the way to the lounge. Mai looked ahead and did a double take. Her eyes widened in surprise and she pointed ahead. "It's you!"

"Oliver!"

The principal and her son's heads whipped towards the feminine voice. Both were surprised to hear someone call out his Oliver's name.

She bounded towards them, surprised and happy to see Oliver－which she'll never admit to him. No need to boost his already large ego.

"I didn't know you worked here Oliver. Seems to me your statement came true," she said.

Gene was extremely confused to find that someone confused him for Oliver.

"U-uh, hi? Nice to see you again?" he hesitantly said.

At that, Mai stopped. His voice sounded different and he even acted differently. This wasn't Oliver.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "You're not him, are you?" she stepped back, feeling slightly embarrassed at immediately running towards, supposedly, Oliver.

"But you look just like him," she muttered as she stepped back to further analyze him.

Both Luella and Yasu observed the girl, shocked to find that she knew Oliver. Yet, they smirked deviously at the thought of Mai being interested in him. Luella and Yasu turned towards each other and nodded discreetly. The looks they gave each other conveyed a promise. A promise to meddle in Mai and Naru's relationship.

Gene nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry about that, I'm actually his twin brother. How do you know him?"

"We just met at the park," she said, purposely leaving out the fact that she sniffed him. And the fact that she cussed him out. And the fact that he rudely snatched her book away.


End file.
